Rain That Never Ceases
by midnightsky0612
Summary: Ever since his parents divorced, since his mother passed away, Hiccup was determined to find his father no matter how long it took or how many times the rain seemed to fall. He won't give up on his search *Modern AU/FATHERS DAY SPECIAL*


**HAPPY FATHERS DAY EVERYONE! YES I AM FINALLy MAKING A FATHER'S DAY**

 **YES, I AM FINALLy MAKING A FATHER'S DAY SPECIAL IN HONOR OF OUR FAVORITE FATHER AND SON! Okay, so I was watching this anime movie called " _The Boy and the Beast"_ so it basically inspired this cool one shot for fathers day so I hope you enjoy this and yay just read it.**

 **P.S. This is set in Modern AU**

* * *

His world was no longer the same.

It just changed without warning, without any sign.

One minute he was happy with his mother despite his parents being divorced and his father moving away to where he had no idea where but the next thing he knew... He was standing in front of a tombstone as rain heavily came down as it soaked his ragged clothes, torn sneakers, and his messy dirty auburn hair. However, he didn't seem to be bothered by the rain as he stood alone in front of that tombstone with no one standing by his side for him to lean on for comfort. It was just him.

He wasn't even sure if he was crying or the rain drops were replacing those tears for him as he looked down at the grass and the small lily he managed to find to place it next to the two bouquets of flowers that were donated. His forest green eyes were focused on how the heavy drops of rain made the petals of the flowers drop but not that lily. He was silent as he stood there as he then looked at the name engraved on the stone of the grave while the booming sound of thunder roared through the sky as lightning followed.

 **Valka Haddock**

 _ **"A loving wife and mother."**_

From what the police told him that day, was that his mother died from the accident he and she got in a couple months ago. And it was because a stupid driver was too drunk and driving his car so fast that he crashed into the car he and his mother were in. All he remembered was the shrieking of care tires, his mother's panicked face, and the pain before everything went black. When he woke up, he was in the hospital, in bed with his left leg replaced with a prosthetic and from what he heard he was in a coma for at least a month. He was surrounded by strangers who turned out to be the distant relatives who he never met all from his mother's side. When he got discharged, he was taken home but only to see that his home was getting packed away. All of them told him that his father was never contacted about this, that they couldn't even find him so they'll have full custody over him but only because they had to money to do so.

From what he recalled, all he wanted was to be with his father the moment he heard that his mother was gone.

FLASHBACK

 _"Where's my dad!? I want my dad, where is he!?"_

 _"We couldn't find him, but it doesn't matter now because we have full custody over you! So just forget about him!"_

 _"NO! I won't! He's my dad!"_

 _"Will you shut up you useless runt! You are coming with us so we can raise you more properly than how your mother and father did."_

 _"I WON'T! I don't want to come with you guys! I don't know any of you! Why would I go with you people if you have no respect for my dad, not even for my mom!? Why!? I'M GOING HOME WITH MY DAD! HE'S THE ONLY ONE I TRUST!"_

 _"SHUT UP! DO YOU WANT TO BE PUNISHED!?"_

 _"I RATHER LIVE ON MY OWN THAN GO WITH YOU!" He got up from the dark corner he hid, his hands in a tight fist as his teeth clenched._

 _"You can't do that! You're only a mere child! Hell, you're only eight years old! How will someone like you survive in the streets!?"_

 _With that, he got up and screamed as he opened the closest window with the ladder that led to the streets. "I CAN I WILL! **I HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD WILL FIND MY DAD!** JUST WATCH ME!" Despite the commands for him to return he heard from the adults in the room, he kept climbing down the ladder and soon he was running as far as he could from the house he once called home despite how difficult it was to run with his prosthetic!_

 _END FLASHBACK_

Another roar of thunder interrupted his thoughts as he looked at the grave. After weeks on the run, of searching for his father with no luck, he finally got the strength to go to the cemetery where he knew his mother's grave would be. On his way there, though, he found a tree legged puppy alone on the streets, so he managed to get the puppy to trust him so he managed to carry the pup to the cemetery. Sure enough, he found it as he just stood there looking at the grave where his mother laid as he felt anger build up inside him for not being able to show up at her funeral, but at his father for not showing at up at all!

"I HATE YOU ALL!" He screamed to the sky as thunder roared once again. "I hate you..."

"HEY YOU! What are you doing here all alone in the rain!?" Hiccup gasped in fright as the puppy began to growl, turning around to see a buff man with a blond mustache who wore a heavy raincoat and carrying a black umbrella. Apparently he too has some prosthetics of his own, one on his left arm and his right leg "Answer me, lad! A young child like you shouldn't be out here alone. Where are your parents kid? Answer me!"

 ** _12 YEARS LATER..._**

"You're going out to the cemetery this year again, are you?" Gobber called out from the back of the mechanic shop he owns. "You sure you wouldn't want to go out to search for your father again? I'm sure we'll find the real one this time."

A young man with auburn hair with two tiny braids at back, with forest green eyes, a metal prosthetic, wearing a leather jacket with a red dragon symbol, black pants and right beside him was a black german shepherd following him with a left prosthetic back leg of himself. He turned around and smiled at his caretaker. "Don't worry about it Gobber, it'll only be a quick visit then Toothless and I will be right back to help you out at the shop!" He opened the door of the back door and ran out with his dog. "See ya later Meathead!"

"Same to you Toothpick!"

"Hey, you're talking to the same toothpick who managed to beat you up at last night's wrestling match!" Hiccup yelled back with a smile. It's been twelve years since Gobber found Hiccup alone in the cemetery that day and from that day, he raised the boy as his very own son as they lived together. Well after a couple times getting into screaming matches and fistfights.

FLASHBACK

 _"You can't be serious why do I have to eat this stupid stuff!?" Hiccup complained as he poked the uncooked egg on his plate. "I mean seriously don't you have a stove to at least fry this!? Come on you must have a job or something if you decided to carry me all the way here against my will!"_

 _"Will you shut up!" Gobber whacked the young boy's head who winced from the pain. "Look I recently got fired from my last job so I couldn't pay the electric bill so my stove doesn't cook anything for a while. And I'd be scum if I left a small toothpick like you out in the rain like this so quit whining and eat your-_

 _Without warning Hiccup, despite his small size, managed to give Gobber a good punch. "Geez if you needed a job why didn't you tell me in the first place! I passed by several places that offered jobs, are you some drunk meathead who's lazy all the time?"_

 _"What you called me toothpick!?"_

 _"Meathead, meathead!"_

 _"But you never answered any of my questions in the first place!" Gobber shouted, "What were doing out there in the first place?"_

 _Hiccup turned away from Gobber as he whispered, "I just wanted to find my dad okay. He and my mom divorced when I was five and I haven't seen him since. Then my mom died so I ran away from the crazy relatives who only wanted me alive to continue the bloodline." He then glared at the meathead. "I don't expect you to pity me, though."_

 _Gobber suddenly placed his hand on Hiccup's head. "I don't pity you, but tell me what's your father's name."_

 _"Stoick Haddock." Hiccup then pulled out a folded photo of himself as a four-year-old hugging his mother and father together._

 _"NO WAY! YOU MEAN YOU'RE STOICK'S SON HICCUP HADDOCK!?"_

 _Hiccup was surprised by such a reaction but that brought up his hope. "Yes, I am...Do you know my dad? Please, you gotta tell me where I can find him! He doesn't know that my mom's dead or about me being here!"_

 _"Calm down lad, well Stoick used to be my working partner in this business office and he and I got to be very close friends so we told our life stories...But a week before I got fired, Stoick had to move to a different location in the business and unfortunately I wasn't given any information to contact him. I'm sorry, Hiccup."_

 _Suddenly he heard someone munching on something and sure enough, he saw Hiccup gulping down the uncooked egg as he struggled not to throw up. "Fine I'll eat your stupid cooking, and I'll even help you get your life straighten out but only if you help me get to my dad."_

 _"It's a deal laddie."_

 _END FLASHBACK_

Pretty soon Hiccup got into a school made five incredible friends as he also ended ties with those distant relatives, not to mention that Gobber and his friends all agreed to help him find his father. Unfortunately, they haven't been lucky in finding the actual man even though the last false alarm was really close in fact that they found the original home he lived in before moving out a week ago.

FLASHBACK

 _"You're looking for who?" The landowner asked the group of teens who were knocking._

 _"Stoick Haddock!" Fifteen-year-old Hiccup pleaded. "Please, you gotta tell me if he's here?"_

 _"I'm sorry, but Stoick Haddock had just moved out a week ago and to what place he moved to I have no idea," The landowner sadly explained. "But if you're that desperate then you should ask the police to find him."_

 _"I've tried that, but the police told me that they have more important things to do than just go on a wild goose chase for a man," Hiccup answered, then he turned away with Toothless trailing behind him. "But thanks anyway."_

 _"HICCUP!" Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut called out to him._

 _"Hey!" Astrid managed to grab his arm and slowed him down. "It's okay! It's okay!"_

 _"We were so close Astrid!" Hiccup cried out in anger. "So close! We could have found him, he could found out about what happened to mom! He can't just keep moving around place to place like this! He needs to know what happened to mom, he needs to know...He has to.."_

 _"We'll find him. We came so close, so we're not giving up yet! We're with you to the very end!" With that she embraced him tightly, allowing him to release every drop of tears he had._

 _END FLASHBACK_

His friends were out doing house chores or studying for college exams they had so it was just Hiccup and his best friend Toothless on their own. At long last they finally arrived at gate entrance of the cemetery, Hiccup was a little late since he had to go buy a bouquet of flowers at Fishleg's parents flower shop. He sighed as he held out the old photo he showed Gobber, looking down at it once more. "Well, Toothless it's just another year without my father, and without my mom...Let's just enjoy this visit with mom and then have another search for good old dad...That old man can't keep running around the world forever.." With that he just walked towards the grave his mother slept underneath but before he could actually arrive at the tombstone itself he stopped midway, his eyes widened in absolute shock.

 _No...No way..._ He thought to himself, he suddenly found himself shaking as he felt the photo in his hand lift up for him to look to make the comparison just to be sure he wasn't hallucinating. Sure enough, he saw the similarities, but it was just unbelievable to believe. "After all those years..." Hiccup whispered in shock as the rain began to pour down from the gray clouds on the sky. "There's just no way..."

Standing right in front of his mother's grave was a tall man with defined muscles with a large red beard and a braid behind as he wore a black suit, gray eyes were staring right at the name engraved on the tombstone. Hiccup stood in shock until he finally snapped out of it and gulped down his fear and decided to walk forward towards the man who oddly looks like his father. _This can't be him...Can it? Dad...Is it really you? Did you finally decide to show your sorry face after all this time? Will you even be able to recognize your own son's face after all these years?_ Mustering all the strength and courage he could when he was right behind the man, Hiccup asked his first question loud enough for the man to hear him.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here?!"

Sure enough, he got the man's attention when he turned around only to be little confused to see Hiccup standing before him. However, he calmly gave Hiccup the answer as the rain continued to pour. "I'm just finally visiting my wife's grave after so many years without being able to find any trace of her..."

 _Wife?!_ Hiccup gasped. _Then...Then...Then he must be my father! He must be! There's no other explanation..._ He then asked another question, staring straight into the man's gray eyes. "Then answer me this...Do you...Do you recognize me?"

The man still stared at Hiccup with confusion, as it seemed he tried to recall his face. "Um...I'm trying to remember...Uhhh..." He was speechless, unsure what to say until Hiccup can see that the man he once called father doesn't recognize or even remember him at all after all these years. At that moment, Hiccup's head stared down at ground that was getting hit by a ton of rain. _He doesn't remember...I knew it, my dad totally forgot me..._

Trying so hard not to feel hurt, Hiccup turned away and walked away as Toothless sadly followed. "Nevermind, I'm sorry for intruding..." He just continued to walk away as the rain continued to soak his clothes. _He doesn't remember me...Well it figures, it's been fifteen years since I've seen him, so I highly doubt he'll remember._

Unbeknownst to Hiccup, a memory suddenly hit Stoick so hard that it actually hurts. Realization began to overflow Stoick's body as he stared at the young man walking away. _Wait, those green eyes...That auburn hair...It couldn't be...After all these years..._

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Daddy! Daddy! Look what I did! See!" Four-year-old Hiccup smiled at his father as he showed a sculpture of a dragon. "It took me all day to finish this, so what do you think?"_

 _"It's wonderful son," Stoick smiled as he lifted his son up in the air for a piggy back ride. "Your skills in art are really getting better for a little guy like you. I'm so proud of you son, let's go out for some ice cream as a reward for an amazing job."_

 _"YEAH! DOUBLE CHOCOLATE MINT!"_

 _"If you say so son."_

 _ONE YEAR LATER..._

 _"Can't you come with me, daddy?" Hiccup cried as he stood at the door of his home where his mother was already waiting for him in the car full of their luggage. "I love mommy and all but I don't get why you have to stay here? I wanna be with you daddy, it's not fair! Can't you and mommy fall in love again or something? Please, I don't wanna leave you!"_

 _"Hiccup," Stoick whispered, holding in his tears as he hugged his son for one last time. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid it doesn't work that way...But I promise, when the court gives me permission, I'll come visit you as much as I can so please don't forget your old man here."_

 _"Okay..." Hiccup sniffled as he hugged his father back. "But promise you won't forget me!"_

 _"I promise son...I promise.."_

 _END FLASHBACK_

"Hiccup?" Stoick whispered in shock, afraid for this to be a dream. However, he said it loud enough for Hiccup to hear and to stop on his trails to look at his father with hope in his eyes. "H-Hiccup...Son? Is it, is it really you?"

All Hiccup could do was nod slowly and without warning Stoick ran forward to embrace his son even tighter than he ever had. "Oh, Hiccup! It's you, it's really you son!" Hiccup was caught a little off guard but he couldn't help it but tear up to see that his father is here, alive and with him after all these years. "Look how much you've grown...How could I be so blind, you've grown up so much after so long that I could hardly recognize you... Where were you? What happened?"

"I-I was raised by one of your friends, Gobber...He found me here after I ran away and he helped me with my search to find you..." Hiccup whispered. "I was always so close to finding you but I could never find you, dad...Where...Where were you all this time? Why did come here? After so long.."

"Oh son, I'm sorry..." Stoick apologized as he held on to his son a little longer. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you at first...I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me most...No one told me about what happened until your grandfather contacted me about a year after you ran away. He told me everything that happened and even though the police stopped searching for you...I kept looking for you, knowing that I'll find you so I've been going around every town in every state, asking people if they've seen you anywhere."

FLASHBACK

 _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT HERE!?"_

 _"Look, sir I'm terribly sorry but the boy you're looking for is not in this area," the mayor of the town answered. "Besides the last time I saw him was two years ago when he came in asking for you, but after that, I have no idea where he went."_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _"Where is he!? You can't just give up on the search now! My son is still out there officer!"_

 _"Look I understand your concern but this case is simply out of hand," the head of the police explained. "We can only assume that your son is either killed, with another family or something out of our hands! So get out of here before I have to place you under arrest!"_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _"_ _Please, my son has to be here somewhere! Are you sure?!"_

 _"Yes I'm afraid so sir," the landowner answered with grief. "I haven't seen a boy that fits your description recently but the only time I've seen him was five years ago but he was fifteen years old and was already looking for you but once I told him you moved he and his friends left looking very disappointed...And he never gave me his address or where he was from but from what I can tell from that vehicle he's in, it seems he works at this mechanic shop called 'Fix'In Meathead' maybe that will help you."_

 _"Oh thank you so much."_

 _END FLASHBACK_

"That's why I kept moving around, because the more I searched, the closer I got but I was never close enough...I'm so sorry son!" Tears were streaming down from Stoick's eyes and into his beard. "I'm sorry I took so long...I'm sorry for missing out on your life...Can you...Can you ever forgive me?"

Hiccup was absolutely speechless as he listened to his father...How long has it been since he last felt his father's touch? Too long to say the least as he embraced his father back with more strength as tears began to fall from his eyes as the rain continued to drop from the sky. "O-Of course I do...I-I used to be so angry with you b-but I-I really missed you dad...I'VE MISSED YOU A LOT!" His tears ended up soaking Stoick more than the rain as his father ruffled his son's hair then gently patted his son's head. "I-I never stopped looking...I was so lonely, so lonely dad...Please don't leave me, please..."

"Of course son! I will never leave you ever again!" Stoick promised as he held Hiccup's shoulders and managed to get a good look at the young man his son became. "I promise, from now on you'll never be alone Hiccup! For the rest of our lives, we'll be a family! You and me, as father and son! Okay?"

Hiccup had to wipe away his tears but like twelve years ago, the rain did a pretty good job being the substitute. "Sure!"

Toothless was smiling very happily at the scene, feeling his dog tears about to burst as he followed his friend Hiccup and Stoick as they walked out of the cemetery together after placing that bouquet of flowers right in front of Valka's grave.

"Now son, I'd like to meet Gobber and thank him for taking care of you...If that's alright with you."

"No problem, but I gotta warn you, old Gobber might lie about a few things like his career."

"Really you don't say?"

"Yep!"

 _TWO MONTHS LATER..._

Hiccup and his father were paying Valka another visit to the grave and for once, it didn't seem rain for a while until they reached the cemetery but this time, they brought umbrellas. Things have surprisingly gone smoothly for the father and son. Gobber and his friends were shocked to see Stoick but were very thrilled and they all got along pretty well, even if Stoick teased about Astrid being Hiccup's future bride. Stoick managed to gain full custody of Hiccup after such a long battle and Gobber was a little sad to no longer able to take care of Hiccup until he found out that the Haddock family were moving in right next door to him so they got to visit each other a lot and catch up on alot!

So there the two sat in front of the grave of a precious loved one until Hiccup finally broke the silence "You know something dad, long ago I used to hate the rain since it always came whenever something bad happens. I used to think it the was gods way of saying that they've done well in showing how much they hate me, but now...I don't seem to hate it anymore, now I'm starting to like it and appreciate it more."

"Aye me too son," Stoick smiled. "I've always thought rain was a pest but now I see it was a way that brought this family together again."

"Oh and dad."

"Yes, son?"

Hiccup looked at up at his father and smiled geniuely after all the years of them being apart.

"Happy father's day."

* * *

 **Okay hopefully this isn't too bad or too out of character for our characters but hoped you enjoyed it anyway. remember a review is always nice so...**

 **HAPPY FATHERS DAY!**


End file.
